ANIMAL
by redwalgrl-RG
Summary: Songfic to Animal I Have Become from the point of view of Dorchet, Kimbley, and Greed.


_Animal_

Redwalgrl/RG/Redd/Obsession: Hah hah! Back again for yet another Fanfic! This one has THREE, count 'em, THREE, characters it profiles.

**RATING: PG-13**

**GENRE(S): …Angst. Sorry guys.**

**ANIME/MANGA?: Anime**

**ORIGINAL CHARACTERS: None (Not even Obsession!)**

**OUT OF CHARACTERNESS: Duh**

**PAIRINGS: None (wow!)**

**SONG: "Animal I Have Become" –Three Days Grace**

**SUMMARY: Songfic to "Animal I Have Become" chronicling the journeys of Greed, Kimbley, and Dorchet. Because we need more Dorchet fics. :D**

_I can't escape this hell,_

Prisoners. That's what we were. Prisoners to those damn scientists. All they wanted was to see if we would live or die by their own hands. They couldn't care less about us. Of course not.

_So many times I've tried…_

It's not like we didn't try to escape. Sure we did. It didn't matter. We were all too weak to do anything against them. Even the ox-combined-Loa couldn't stop them. Not like we expected much else.

_But I'm still caged inside._

There were hundreds of us to begin with. Eventually they began dying. It came down to less than thirty of us still alive. We were too weak to do anything then. Too weak to resist.

_Somebody get me through this nightmare…_

I wanted to go back to the time before all this. If that battle had never occurred, I'd still be a soldier. I'd still be in Ishbal, fighting. I wouldn't be here. But that was wishful thinking; we did a lot of that.

_I can't control myself._

Getting used to the animal genes implanted in us was tough. And painful. I've never had to resist the urge to scratch behind my ear before. Damn dog genes.

_So what if you can see_

What does it matter anymore? It's just us; less than twenty now. We couldn't care less about what they would do to us. I'm really hating these loyalty genes. I don't want Loa or Marta to get hurt.

_The darkest side of me,_

Here we are, stuck, with no chance of escape. If there was a God, he would have gotten us out of here by now. This is worse than hell.

_No one will ever change this_

This process is irreversible. That's what they told us. They said it would be better for us. Maybe it was for Marta. She was practically dead when they found her. Loa was pretty badly injured too. I was just unconscious. And bleeding. Too late. They used me as an experiment anyway.

_Animal I have become._

I'm part dog. Loa's part ox. Marta's part snake. Biddo's part lizard. That's us; the chimeras. That's all we'll ever be to them. Those bastards.

_Help me believe_

No longer are we human. We're test subjects. We can't do anything to change that. We're just animals.

_It's not the real me;_

But it's not me. I'm not an animal. I'm a human, no matter what they say. I'm a soldier. I take orders and obey them. These orders were never given to me. I can't follow them.

_Somebody help me tame this_

But I'm not in control. The dog part of me is. I'm nothing more. Nothing more than an…

_Animal…_

A goddamn animal. That's all I am.

_This animal._

An animal…

_This animal._

A damn animal.

_I can't escape myself,_

Prison's never been very enjoyable. Solitary confinement isn't fun either. What I wouldn't give for something to explode. Some contact with the outside world would be nice too. Some nice human flesh…

_So many times I've lied…_

I suppose I deserve it; in the military sense. I was just a pawn. I disobeyed. So I got what was coming to me, I suppose. That's not what bothers me. I just want to get out and destroy all that needs to be destroyed. Mainly those remaining Ishballans. I didn't get to make them go "boom."

_But there's still rage inside._

They shouldn't have locked me up. I could have destroyed them all. I could have won this war single-handedly. I should have won this war. Why did they do this to me? I am in control; I am the control.

_Somebody get me through this nightmare._

These steel-gray walls are uninviting. There's not enough sulfur in them to cause any explosions. They knew that when they put me in here. The only sulfur in this room is me. And I have no intention of blowing myself up.

_I can't control myself…_

I lost control in the war. I will admit that now; I went overboard. But there were so many people screaming for death… Those Ishballans. They deserved it. They all should have died. And now? There's an Ishballan running around killing off State Alchemists. If he knew I was alive; he'd come after me. I recognize that power…

_So what if you can see_

Those guards outside are very loud. They should come in and let me blow them up. How I miss the sound of explosions…

_The darkest side of me,_

What can I say? I'm a masochist. Death entertains me. Blood excites me. Explosions are the definition of my being. And that's all I need to know.

_No one will ever change this_

But here I am; sealed in this small room. Two meals a day, no visitations, overhearing the conversations of the guards. Two guards. I must be highly dangerous.

_Animal I have become._

I'm being treated as nothing more than those chimeras in the back. I'm caged too. I'm no longer a prisoner. I'm an animal.

_Help me believe_

But do they really believe that I'll sit here quietly forever? I am an Alchemist. I have plans for their destruction. If I could just get free…

_It's not the real me;_

I'm not a chimera. I'm not a prisoner. I'm not going to obey them. I've had enough with being a soldier. I am an Alchemist. I am Crimson.

_Somebody tame this_

I don't need any of them. Once I escape, I will cause destruction to all those around me. I won't let myself down. I won't let myself get killed until I have extracted my revenge.

_Animal I have become…_

First will be those talkative guards. What are they discussing now? Oh? Apparently something is happening over in the chimera wing. Some chimeras escaped? How intriguing. Perhaps they will come this way.

_Help me believe_

Something dark just went by. Interesting. The guards make no more noise. Excellent. They must be dead. Not by my hands, but at least now they'll be quiet.

_Its not the real me;_

The door opens. A man stands there, arms and legs coated in dark blue armor. He asks me to come with him and the chimeras following him. Freedom at last! But at what cost?

_Somebody help me tame this_

I follow. He slashes a hand down and the wood holding my hands apart is cut in two. Perfect. I can destroy them all now. He points to several guards ahead holding out guns. I know what he wants me to do. Explosions are more fun than I remember.

_Animal…_

I am free. I am no one's pawn. I am finally able to destroy them all. The sound of screams has never been so pleasant…

_Somebody help me through this nightmare,_

Of course she would seal me. I disobeyed her. But even so, this is more painful than I would have thought. The seal has drained all my energy. What dreadful timing.

_I can't control myself…_

I was going to beg for forgiveness, pretend to obey her for awhile, and escape. Now I'm trapped here. For how long? Even I don't know. Even she doesn't.

_Somebody wake me from this nightmare._

I would like to escape. But I have no control at all. I'm just a consciousness here. Perhaps someone will break the seal…? That's asking for too much.

_I can't escape this hell…_

That skull is leering at me. His skull. That man Dante loved. He's not me. That's why she can't stand me. She wanted to revive him; not the Sin of Greed. But that's what she got. Too bad for her.

_This animal…_

I'm certainly not human. That much was proved to me shortly after my rebirth. That's what Dante calls it. But I was never that man, so I suppose it was just my birth. Now here I am, sealed, all due to my greediness. That's just f—in' great.

_This animal…_

In her eyes, this is all I am.

_This animal…_

A pest.

_This animal…_

An annoyance.

_This animal…_

A creature.

_This animal…_

A fake.

_This animal…_

An animal.

_So what if you can see_

It doesn't matter to me what she thinks. I couldn't care less. But I do wish I could get free. Freedom would be much better than anything else.

_The darkest side of me,_

Of course, I don't just want freedom. I want the best there is. I want everything. I want out of here. I want to cause her as much pain as she's caused me. And that brat, Envy. He'll pay too.

_No one will ever change this_

This is me, what can I say? I'm greedy as hell, and I'll always be that way. And if they don't accept that, then screw them.

_Animal I have become._

But I'm not going to ever go back. I'm never going to obey her again. I'm going to get out of here and destroy her. I'm not an animal.

_Help me believe_

I'm a Homunculi. I'm better than her. She's just a human. I don't need her.

_It's not the real me;_

All I need is the freedom that's just beyond that door. If I could move, I would, believe me. But here I am, trapped within this seal. All because of that man she wanted me to be. But I'm not him. I'm Greed.

_Somebody help me tame this_

I can't even put up my Ultimate Shield. If I could use that, then I could get out of here in a heartbeat. But I don't have control. That's what I want. Control; power.

_Animal I have become._

And I'll get all that. Once I get free. Someone will eventually wander into this room. I don't care how long it takes. A year; two years; a hundred years. I'll wait.

_Help me believe_

All I need is that elusive freedom. Given that, I can get all else I want.

_It's not the real me,_

Money, power, fame… It's all going to be mine. All of it.

_Somebody help me tame this_

Women. Oh yes, I can't wait to be free.

_Animal…_

And revenge. How sweet that will taste when I kill her. And him. Both of them are as good as dead.

_This animal I have become…_

Because I won't obey. I'm not an animal.

RG: Yay! I wish I could have rearranged the order of this song, to have Greed's part first; then Dorchet's, finally Kimbley's. But too bad. Anyway, I don't own the song or them. Yay! So leave a lovely review for me, please!


End file.
